cuando las personalidades se ponen de acuerdo
by tommyhiragizawa
Summary: inuyasha tiene una riña consigo mismo.. todo por querer tomar a su hembra...esta lo permitirá... jijiji...es un lemon
1. Chapter 1

**CUANDO LAS PERSONALIDADES SE PONEN DE ACUERDO..JIJJIJIJI.. **

**BY**: Tommy Hiragizawa...

Los personajes no son mios, son de Rumiko Takahashi..

**CAP. UNICO... **

Notas...

"parte humana"

parte youkai

/pensamientos/

- conversación cualquiera –

Antes pedía tiempo a solas, ahora no lo quería, estando solo podía pensar y cuando pensaba nada bueno podía resultar, porque esa parte humana se ponía a discutir con su parte youkai...

- /que hará Kagome ahora???/ -

- "seguramente está estudiando o durmiendo" – de repente un chibi Inuyasha humano apareció en la mente del Hanyou.

- si está estudiando ve por ella y si está durmiendo puedes ir a observarla - en ese momento chibi Inuyasha youkai aparece al lado de chibi humano - te encanta verla dormir... verdad?? Jijiji – chibi youkai con cara de maloso.. / tengo una idea/

Cine interior mental de Inuyasha...( perdón host club)

5...4...3...2...1... pi..ppii...piiiiii...

Kagome está dormida en su cama.. era noche de luna llena y nadie estaba en casa... de pronto Kagome se mueve en la cama y la pijama se le desabrocha del pecho dándole una graaaan visión al hanyou...

La cámara se aleja y vemos a Inuyasha ahogándose en su propia baba...

- anda vamos a ver que hace... - chibi youkai con cara de pervertido...

- " eso está mal, no vallas a buscarla" -.. dice chibi humano limpiándose la baba... ( ja, el también estaba babeando..jajaja)

- y porque no? -

- "¿que tal y se está bañando?" – dice sin querer chibi humano

- mejor aún, podemos verla desnuda - cara de peor que la Miroku...( y eso ya es mucho)

- /ja, yo para que quiero ver a esa niña desnuda/ -

- será por lo mismo que la celas -

- / yo no la celo/ -

- si la celas, si la celas, si la celas canturreaba chibi youkai moviendo en el aire una banderota don de se veían a Kagome e Inuyasha besándose...( imagen de la segunda película)..(imagínense a chibi youkai con la actitud de los hermanos Hitachiin).

- / que no la celo!!!/ -

- Ahh, no, entonces mira esto... -

Cine interior mental de Inuyasha... segunda función...(en permanencia voluntaria)

5...4...3...2...1... pi...ppii...piiiiiii...

Kagome está parada viendo la puesta del sol y el se acerca para poder abrazarla, pero ella se aleja de inmediato de el...

- aléjate maldito hanyou –

- pe..pero..Kagome... –

- que te alejes chucho, ella ahora está conmigo – dice Kouga que tiene abrazada a Kagome... – vez ella siempre ha estado enamorada de mi –

- te amo Kouga-kun –

la cámara se aleja mientras que Inuyasha con las manos trata de borrar el globito de sus pensamientos...

- /alejen eso de mi/ -

- Lo vez, si la celas...jijijiji -

- /Cállate de una maldita vez, yo no la celo/ -

- " si como no, la quieres" –

- / claro que no/ -

- " solo lo dices porque no sabes que sienta ella por ti" –

- claro que lo sabe, ella se lo dijo -

- " que tal si ella cambió de opinión¿ que tal y le gusta en verdad Kouga?" –

- / cállate, ella no quiere a Kouga /-

- claro que no, ella es nuestra hembra -

- / si, es mi hembra/ -

- "seguroooooo" – vemos a chibi humano con cara de malicia

- / ella es mía /

- bien dicho ahora, deberías ir por lo tuyo -

- Ir por lo mío –

- ¿de que hablas Inuyasha? – Kagome acababa de llegar, estaban solos, en medio del bosque y bella con esa ropa diminuta no le daba mucha ayuda a controlar esas voces, ya que una de ellas solo repetía una cosa... tómala

- /Kagome/ -

- " hazlo, ya dijiste que era tuya, pero no lo hagas a lo tonto, eres tan bruto que eres capas de tratarla como si solo hubiera sido sexo después" –

- / no se si esté preparada / -

- Claro que lo está, no lo hueles, es una hembra preparada, solo tómala -

El flequillo de Inuyasha le cubrió los ojos, se acercó a Kagome mientras los chibi Inuyashas chocaban las manitas y desaparecían después de haber hecho un buen trabajo...

Inuyasha tenía pintada en el rostro una sonrisa maliciosa, mientras que Kagome solo retrocedía por instinto...

- porque retrocedes¿ me tienes miedo? –

- claro que no, nunca dudaría de ti – ella ya no pudo moverce mas porque tropezó con una piedra e Inuyasha la atrapó en el aire dejándola entre sus brazos en un abrazo que el no pensaba romper...

- entonces a que le temes? – dijo rozando sus labios a su oído.

- A que esa mirada me engañe y me haga creer que me amas –

- Mi mirada no te miente... –

- Deja de decir cosas así o no voy a controlarme y me vas a tener que besar –

- Y quien dice que me tienes que obligar –

- A... que te refieres? –

- Me estás volviendo loco, ya no aguanto estas ganas de hacerte mía, pero no lo haré sin que tú me lo permitas.. kagome – le susurró con voz enronquecida por el deseo – déjame hacerte mía –

Ella se quedó con los ojos abiertos.. aquello que le decía era muy precipitado, donde quedaba el noviazgo, las citas, los paceos por el parque o las puestas de sol compartidas, el estaba esperando su respuesta mientras rozaba sus labios con la piel de su cuello, justo en la zona donde, si aceptaba, estaría su marca...

- solo hay una cosa –

- ¿que pasa? – dice mientras cansado de solo rozar comienza a lamer la zona.

- Dime que me amas, que ya no piensas en ella –

- Ella ya no importa, ahora solo estás tu...te amo Kagome –

- Desde este momento soy tuya... para siempre... –

Lo demás lo dejo a la imaginación...

Al siguiente día todos estaban en casa de Kaede esperando a Kagome e Inuyasha, pensando que el se había cansado de esperar y había ido por ella a su casa...

Y se tragaron mi cuento...no!!!!, cuando me propongo escribir un lemon es porque lemon será...jojojojojojojo...ññ

El roce de sus labios y las lamidas pasaron a ser un beso desesperado en el cuello de la chica, mientras ella son sus manos quitaba del cuerpo del chico el Aori, primero el rojo desapareció y después el blanco.

Ninguno de los dos podía esperara mas, no después de haber esperado el uno por el otro por mas de 2 años.

Introdujo sus manos por debajo de la blusa, para después sacarla y dejarla junto a la parte superior del traje de el. Quedó maravillado, contemplando con ardor cada cm. de la piel pura de su Kagome.

Volvió a sus labios, sus lenguas participando en aquel juego que ambos deseaban, se querían, se amaban.

La tumbó sobre la grama y deslizó sus manos por sus piernas, rasgando la ropa intima dejando que resbalara dejándola caer de su cuerpo.

Ambos aún con demasiada ropa, o por lo menos mas de la que querían, ella solo tenía que quitar aquél nudo que sostenía su pantalón, el al no saber como quitar ninguna de aquellas extrañas ropas, que jamás dejaría que volviera usar..(dejaban ver demasiada carne), solo le quedaba un recurso, sus afiladas amigas al final de la extensión de sus dedos.

Una vez que no hubo obstáculos entre ellos sus pieles entraron en contacto plenamente, buscando fundirse el uno con el otro.

El dejó sus labios para recorrer su cuerpo, haciéndola saltar en cada nueva zona que el descubría. Primero sus pechos, sus deliciosos pechos, llegó a pensar que aquello era lo mas dulce y fantástico que podría probar en su vida, pero se maravillo al momento de probar aquel néctar que emanaba de su centro, era la miel de los dioses que se le ofrecía en su acto de máximo amor.

Inuyasha encantado con sus descubrimientos llevó a kagome a dos orgasmos diferentes, haciéndola que bañara de sus jugos los labios de el.

Incorporándose, sintiendo que ya no es suficiente buscó los labios de ella ofreciéndole aquello que a el dejó encantado, haciendo que ella misma probara algo de aquél líquido que su cuerpo segregaba al sentir la excitación recorriendo su cuerpo.

- Inu...yasha... termina con esto... hazme tuya - dice ella ya demasiado excitada como para dejar las cosas en eso.

La penetración fue rápida , dura, por lo cual ella no pudo evitar lanzar un grito de dolor, que lentamente fue sustituido por gemidos de placer.

Sus cuerpos danzaban en un baile que los llevó a la locura.

Entraron en el éxtasis total en un orgasmo simultáneo. Ella convulsionando bajo el mientras el hanyou daba las últimas penetraciones.

Se quedaron quietos tratado de regularizar sus respiraciones.

El la acarició en la cabeza y en la espalda, demostrándole en cada una cuanto la amaba.

- Kagome... –

- Si? –

- Tengo que hacer algo¿confías en mí? –

- Siempre –

- Te va a doler –

- El dolor pasará, siempre que esté a mi lado –

La abrazó, con dos de sus garras arañó su espalda haciéndola sangrar, para después clavar sus colmillos en el nacimiento de su cuello. Ella no pudo evitar llorar de dolor.

- calma, no llores cariño -

dejó de llorar de inmediato...¿como la llamó?. El presintiendo su sorpresa habló antes que ella.

- ¿pensabas que no podía ser tierno?, además... ¿como querías que llamara a mi esposa? –

- E...esposa?? –

- Si, estas dos marcas te hacen mi esposa, de ahora y para siempre –

- Inu... ya..sha . lo abrazó – te amo –

- Y yo a ti linda –

Después de estar un rato abrazados y de un graan silencio habló...

- kagome –

- si? –

- ¿como le pondremos al cachorro? –

- Que?!!!!!!! –

Esta bien, demasiadas emociones en un día.

**Fin **

**KONICHIWA!!!...** hola lectores de mis fics y fanáticos de Inuyasha...este fic lo escribí hace poco, pero es que no se me hacía lo suficientemente bueno, pero, total, ya lo subí...espero que les gustara espero reviews... adiós...

**Atte: Tommy...0o0... **


	2. epílogo

**Cuando las personalidades se ponen de acuerdo **

**Epilogo... **

By: Tommy Hiragizawa

Los personajes no son míos, son de Rumiko Takahashi.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Kagome estaba en su cama, mirando hacia la ventana de aquel cuarto que desde hace 6 años compartía con su maravilloso esposo... tanto tiempo juntos, tantas cosas vividas ya que están, con ya 6 ½ años de casados, bueno, por las leyes de los demonios, pero casados al fin y al cabo... y aunque el tiempo hubiera pasado lo seguía amando como el primer día...

Aún recuerda cada palabra en aquella mañana llena de sorpresas...

Flash back...

Después de estar un rato abrazados y de un graan silencio habló...

kagome –

si? –

¿como le pondremos al cachorro? –

Que?!!!!!!! –

Esta bien, demasiadas emociones en un día.

Fin del flash back...

creo que ese día me desmayé mas de una vez... – y sonrió para si misma al recordarlo...

0o0o0o0o0o0

4 años ya... 4 años de casada con el monje Hentai... aunque sin el paso que dieron su amiga e Inuyasha duda que el algún día se decidiera a sentar cabeza a su lado... como recuerda aquel día en que Inuyasha por fin hizo a Kagome su mujer...ese fue el inicio de todo lo que pasó entre ellos y el comienzo de su vida amorosa con el Houshi...

Flash back...

todos estaban en casa de Kaede esperando a Kagome e Inuyasha, pensando que el se había cansado de esperar y había ido por ella a su casa, claro que ninguno imaginaba lo que en realidad había pasado. Bueno, la verdad es que Miroku ya lo había sugerido varias veces recibiendo como recompensa la marca de la mano de su adorada Sango nuevamente en su mejilla.

Fin del flash back...

y pensar que lo golpee por algo que en realidad pasó... aunque aún así se lo merecía –

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Y cuando le dio la noticia de que estaba embarazada... que día... casi se cae del susto... tal vez se sintió así porque no se lo esperaba, menos siendo una chica tan joven para tener un hijo, ni había acabado la universidad cuando aquello pasó...

Flash back...

ca...ca..cachorro??? –

si, como le pondremos??? – decía el hanyou brincando a su lado como niño chiquito.

Co..como que cachorro?? –

Bueno, aún no estoy seguro, pero estos días tu estabas en celo, era nuestra primera vez así que supongo que has de haber quedado preñada –

Pe..pero...aún...esto...yo... –

Que pasa preciosa¿que estas arrepentida? – sus orejitas estaban caídas, lo que le dio a entender a Kagome que estaba deprimido...

No amor, lo que sucede es que no me lo esperaba aún, soy muy joven, además de que aún no termino la carrera –

Y eso que, te quedarás aquí conmigo no? –

Si, bueno, pero... ¿como se lo explicaremos a mi madre? –

Tu madre esta mas loca que Naraku –

Oye!!! – dice mirándolo enojada...

Que, solo digo la verdad, tu madre desde hace cuanto que quiere un nieto... –

Pues desde que me convertí en adolescente, pero... –

Y cuantas veces dijo que quería que tuvieran mis orejas... –

Ya no las puedo contar, pero... –

Pero que? –

Hay, tu no tienes remedio, ya me acabé los peros¿en verdad vamos a tener un bebe? –

Aún no estoy seguro, pero en una semana te lo puedo confirmar, te imaginas, un cachorrito, tuyo y mío –

Hey!!, ni que fuera dar a luz a un perro –

De hecho si, recuerda que tendrá sangre de inu-youkai –

Entonces será nuestro pequeño hanyou – dijo ella amorosamente...

Fin del flash back...

Y aunque al principio la noticia le aterró, después se convirtió en la mayor dicha que el Hanyou que tiene por marido le pudo dar... eran ellos la razón por la cual vivía ahora... por los cuales afrontó todos los cambios en su vida y en su cuerpo... aquellos hombres eran lo que mas amaba en la vida...

0o0o0o0o0

Pobre de Kagome, pensaba la exterminadora... ese día aparte de todas las sorpresas tener que soportar las preguntas indiscretas del Monje y la vergüenza de que todos se enteraran de lo que habían hecho... porque aunque eso solo significara el inicio de su vida marital, para cualquier chica es algo vergonzoso que eso quede al descubierto...

Flash back...

me estoy preocupando... -

no te angusties Sango, ya verás que Inuyasha cuidará bien de ella –

deje de insinuar cosas delante del niño excelencia –

pero yo solo digo que sea donde sea el la cuida siempre... –

si, pero nunca se decide, eso la lastima mucho... –

ya verás como se queda con la señorita, yo no veo que cele a la señorita Kikio, me temo que lo que sucede es que su promesa y su orgullo pueden mas que su amor. –

cállate Miroku, a menos que quieras que te corte esa mano que para lo único que sirve es para hacer perversiones...-

el que habló era Inuyasha que llegó con Kagome en los brazos dormida y con el aori rojo de inuyasha como única prenda...

lo vez Sango, te dije que el la cuidaría bien –

que le pasó a Kagome – dijo la exterminadora preocupada

nada, solo está cansada, la llevaré a que descanse –

fin del flash back...

y también pobre de Inuyasha, teniendo que soportar las preguntas directas del hombre que ella ahora, no sabiendo si por fortuna o por desgracia, tenía por marido...

flash back...

Ya mas tarde kagome seguía dormida mientras era cuidada por Sango e Inuyasha descansaba en el goshimboku...

oye!!!, Inuyasha!!!...baja –

feh, que quieres Miroku?? – decía con desgana...

algo le pasó a la señorita Kagome... –

Que???...cuando???, donde??? – el pobre hanyou con nervios alterados bajó de inmediato del árbol y justo comenzaría a correr pero Miroku le metió el báculo para que cayera.

Calma amigo, solo lo dije para que bajaras... –

Feh. Kuzo, bonzo baka, déjame en paz¿que quieres? -

Amigo mío dime de una vez que pasó con la señorita Kagome??? –

Nada –

Yo no creo eso, la señorita traía solamente tu aori, a eso yo no le llamo nada –

Feh, deja de molestar –

0o0o0o0o0

Y pensar que Sango fue la primera en descubrir lo que había pasado entre ella e Inu... SU Inu... y aunque en ese momento se sonrojó a mas no poder y se sentía nerviosa no le hubiera gustado que fuese de otra forma, ella era su mejor amiga... debía ser la primera en saberlo...

Flash back...

Kagome recién despertaba y lo primero que vio fue a su amiga Sango a su lado, sonrió y trató de volver a dormir, en verdad que estaba cansada... se levantó de golpe... Inuyasha, ella... en el bosque, haciendo el amor... un cachorro, ella una hanyou...

La chica aún sin creerlo se llevó las manos a la cabeza, notando como sus garras ahora eran mucho mas grandes, deslizó sus manos por su cabello, que ahora era mucho mas largo, se mordió el labio inferior, pero al hacerlo hizo una pequeña fisura en su labio gracias a que sus caninos ahora eran dos colmillos grandes y afilados...

grrrr, Inuyasha... ven aquí!!!! –

kagome, Inuyasha fue a descansar, deben de estar los dos muy cansados después de lo que hicieron –

ese tonto¿como se atrevió a decirles sin mi concentimineto?!!!!, OSAWARI!!! –

en el goshimboku...

PASS...

parece que mi linda esposa ya despertó – murmuró Inuyasha aún bajo el efecto del conjuro...

que dijiste?? – claro que lo había escuchado, pero quería información detallada, ustedes entienden... así es Miroku.

Con Kagome...

Inuyasha no nos dijo nada, soy exterminadora, se cuales son la consecuencias cuando un youkai toma a su hembra, y esa transformación, no se da así porque si –

Lo ciento Sango, pero es que aún no me hago a la idea –

No te preocupes, Miroku todavía no sabe que lo hicieron, pero de seguro ahora está interrogando a Inuyasha –

Pobre y yo de paso de doy un osuwari –

En le goshimboku Inuayasha vuelve al suelo por segunda vez en el día.

deja de decirlo, el pobre de seguro ha de estar con los nervios de punta –

lo se, pero si lo hubieras visto en la mañana, se veía tan tierno –

kagome... –

si? -

te puedo hacer una pregunta?? –

sobre? –

bueno, pues... tu sabes... de lo que tu e Inuyasha... –

quieres saber como es la primera vez?? – dice con naturalidad

esto...¿como lo dices con tanta calma?? –

es que en mi época nos hablan de eso desde la escuela –

entonces... ¿co..como es? –

bueno, pues la verdad estaba muy nerviosa, pero dejé que me guiara el instinto, es cierto que duele, pero pasa rápido y no es mucho el dolor –

y... que tal?? –

maravilloso...ahhh(suspiro) –

se ve que te dejó bien enamorada amiga... –

y no sabes cuanto... –

fin del flash back...

y no se arrepiente de tener esas transformación, después de todo fue por fruto de su amor...

flash back...

Kagome, hay algo que no te he dicho... –

Que pasa??? –

Bueno, pues... –

Habla ya –

Que al haberte convertido en mi hembra puede que tengas algunos cambios –

¿como cuales? –

Como esos – dijo el hanyou señalando unas pequeñas garras en las manos de Kagome...

Inuyasha...¿que significa esto? –

Pues... lo que pasa... –

Que me esta pasando Inuyasha??? –

Bueno... pues...esta...yo... –

Dímelo de una maldita vez!!!! –

Te convertirás en hanyou...- dijo mientras cerraba los ojos esperando a que el impacto del primer Osawari diera en su cuerpo...pero...

una hanyou... – PASS... Kagome cae desmayada por el impacto de la noticia.

Fin del flash back...

Ese día fue sorpresa tras sorpresa... pero no pudo haber un día mas feliz para ella que ese, mas sumado a todas la ventajas que esa transformación trajo con ella...cada vez que recuerda su primer día como Hanyou...

Flash back...

ya por la tarde, después de que kagome y sango platicaran todo lo que tenían que platicar..(son mujeres, o sea mas de dos horas), Inuyasha hizo su aparición triunfal junto con Miroku, que aún no había visto el cambio de Kagome.

hola!!!, Kagome!!! – saludó el pequeño Shipo al ver a su amiga, pero deteniéndose unos metros antes de llegar a ella al percibir una turbación en su olor.

Inuyasha?? –

Que quieres enano?? –

Me puedo acercar a Kagome –

Si, y no lo vuelvas a preguntar mocoso – y así el niño salió como proyectil a los brazos de su madre adoptiva. Se sentía feliz, por fin volvía a tener una familia, aunque desde que se unió a ellos siempre la tuvo, con Kagome una madre, inuyasha un padre poco paciente, miroku el tío raro que te da malos concejos y sango la tía que siempre sabe que decir o hacer.

Y como sabemos Miroku no sabía nada hasta el momento, y al escuchar al pequeño hablar solo se sembraron mas dudas en su lujurioso interior.

inuyasha¿porque Shipo de ha pedido permiso para acercarse a Kagome? –

por lo que estas pensando, y mas te vale no estar ni a un metro de distancia de ella sin mi permiso, se bien que no conoces el descaro. –

un resplandor interrumpió su charla, el cuerpo de Kagome se había elevado del suelo después de un gran resplandor, y al terminar este pudieron apreciar la nueva forma de su amiga. Las mismas orejas de inu, solo que las suyas tan negras como su cabello, sus afiladas y largas garras, sus colmillos, y su larga melena.

Inuyasha estaba sorprendido, se veía hermosa, tanto que tenía ganas de llevársela de ese lugar y hacerla suya en ese mismo instante, pero, mas le valía por su propio bien no hacer enfadar a Kagome.

kagome-chan¿estás bien? –

si, no te preocupes sango, solo que aún no comprendí muy bien esto – dijo señalando su cabeza.

Es simple amiga, no les pasa a todas las hembras humanas de youkais, pero muchas veces cuando las parejas son humanas con poderes espirituales elevados un poco de la sangre del youkai pasa a la de la humana y eso significa que te vuelves parte de su esencia, su igual.

¿entonces... ¿soy igual que inuyasha?? –

Podría decirse que si –

Kagome!!! – decía Shipo mientras la jalaba de la ropa... – cuando nazcan sus cachorros puedo ponerle nombre a uno?? –

Kitsune enano¿como es que sabes que está embarazada? –

Soy un youkai puro, tengo mejor olfato que tu –

Pass...

kagome!!!, Inuayasha me pegó!!!!

Ya por la noche...

Kagome miraba las estrellas desde la rama de un árbol, sintiendo, oliendo, escuchando todo de una nueva manera... escuchar aquellos sonidos de la naturaleza era hermoso... realmente hermoso...

esto es muy bello – dijo ella concentrándose en lo que había a su alrededor...

no mas hermoso que tu mujer... – escuchó decir a Inuyasha a su espalda...

ya me preguntaba por que no salías, llevas rato viéndome de lejos... –

es que esta escena es realmente hermosa... – la abrazó por detrás, sentándose en la rama mas gruesa del árbol haciendo que ella quede entre sus piernas...

sabes... tu aroma me enloquece Kagome – dijo aspirando el aroma de su cabello..

puedo decir que a mi me esta pasando lo mismo... –

quiero volver a hacerte mía... – el chico ya estaba besándole el cuello desde atrás...

y que te impide hacerlo, ahora soy una Hanyou, seré mas resistente a tus embestidas... los niños no sufrirán daños...

me vuelves loco mujer... – y la tomó en brazos, llevándosela lejos de los oídos curiosos de los humanos y de los youkais... esa noche hicieron el amor tanto como el cuerpo se los permitió... para especificar unas 7 veces...

fin del flash back...

y como amaba hacerle el amor a su marido... y cuando ambos estaban en forma humana las sensaciones eran sorprendentes... era como si los dos abrieran las puertas del alma para que el otro fuera e hiciera lo que quisiera con ellos, esas noches se amaban tiernamente, no como las noches de Hanyous, que lo hacían con desenfreno, lujuria, pasión, pero antes que todo con amor, porque Hanyou o Humana lo amaba de todas maneras...

y su dicha aumentó con la llegada de sus pequeños... eran un manojo de problemas... pero los amaba, los dos los amaba... le encantaba ver como Inuyasha los entrenaba o como los pequeños iban a su encuentro después de días de ausencia en las misiones para ayudar a otras aldeas junto con Miraku y la forma en que los niños se sostenían a sus piernas para quedarse con el mientras caminaba hacia mi esperando que lo recibiera como solo yo lo había, con los brazos abiertos y un beso que solo yo tenía la dicha de dar.

Flash back...

oyaji...Oyaji... que tal lo hago... – decía el niños sosteniendo una fina espada de madera...

muy bien Kei... solo te falta perfeccionar el golpe... – decía Inuyasha con orgullo... – tu no piensas practicar Ken??? – le preguntó a su otro hijo...

no otou-san, yo quiero perfeccionar mi técnica de combate cuerpo a cuerpo y mi tiro de flecha... – dijo alzando el pecho el pequeño niño de apenas 6 años... la verdad es que no sabían de quien había sacado esa madures... bueno, tal vez de Sesshoumaru, pero Inuyasha nunca admitiría que su pequeño tuviera el carácter sereno de su hermano...

bien dicho hijo... mañana practicaremos juntos para incrementar tus poderes espirituales... – dijo su madre..

hai Oka-san –

fin del flash back...

y es que a pesar de que Ken y Kei fueran gemelos eran tan diferentes en tantos aspectos... Kei era testarudo como su padre y había nacido con un talento nato para la espada, además de un poder demoníaco increíble... mientras que Ken era un chico sereno... calculaba las cosas antes de hacerlas... sabía esperar el momento indicado, con un talento increíble para el tiro con arco y la pelea cuerpo a cuerpo... mientras que sus poderes espirituales solo se comparaban con los demoníacos de su hermano... eran como la perfecta combinación el jing y el jang... eran una mezcla perfecta de ambos en cada uno... uno con los poderes demoníacos pero con el cerebro de su padre... inocente de nacimiento y bueno de corazón... y su hermano... calculador, fío, de buen corazón y con un poder espiritual fuerte como nunca se había visto después de Midoriko...

0o0o0o0o0o0

Y ahora Miroku estaba de viaje con Inuyasha... mientras que Ken y Kei se habían quedado a dormir con nosotros... que cuentos somos en mi familia???... bueno, pues somos 8 contando a Miroku y a Shipo... en este tiempo he tenido 5 hijos... la primera vez tuve trillizos... y después gemelos... creo que no era broma cuando Miroku dijo que quería 20...

Y aunque es temprano los niños ya están haciendo de las suyas...

Hanabi, Hiroshi y Satoshi son los mayores... Satoshi es un santo, pero su hermano... por dios, que alguien le quite las mañas que su padre le heredó... mientras que Hanabi es una niña dulce y tranquila, aunque un poco tímida, mas cuando Ken está cerca.

Después están Takeshi y Yasuki... gemelos idénticos... nadie los puede separar, se la pasan haciendo bromas y molestando a sus hermanos, y con tan solo 3 años de edad ya le sacan canas verdad hasta al mas paciente de los monjes... ¿porque?... Miroku insiste en que deben ir al templo todos los días para que sean iluminados con la gracia de Buda... gracia que el no tiene, porque por muy monje que sea sigue siendo un degenerado...

0o0o0o0o0

Y es feliz con su vida... tranquila, tanto como lo puede ser si tienes a 2 hanyous hiperactivos rodando por la casa... pero era su vida en fin de cuentas... y no la cambiaría por nada del mundo...

Y con la perla de Shikon destruida, Naraku muerto y la vida en el mundo en paz... solo le queda una cosa por resolver... ¿donde va a poner el cuarto del próximo bebé???

**Fin... **

**KONICHIWA!!!!!!...LECTORES... **les gustó... alguien me había pedido el epilogo de este fic y me puse a pensar como me gustaría hacerlo... entonces me puse a escribir... pero las ideas no venían a mi mente... la diosa de la inspiración no venía a mi... pero aquí está, después de mucho romperme la cabeza... solo espero que no los defraude...jajaja

Bueno, entonces me despido...

**Atte: Tommy... **

**P.D... YA TENGO NOVIO!!!!!... **

**PD... DEJEN REVIEWS...JAJAJA **


End file.
